Human
In Haven, Humans are the most influential swiftly expanding race in history. Although they are the only major race without a matron Goddess, Humans have had a massive impact on Haven's religion, government, and culture; being crucial in the creation of both the Sacillum and the Empire itself. In their time on the world of Haven, the Humans have established two major kingdoms, one in the east, and the other in the west. The larger and more powerful of the two kingdoms is the easternmost kingdom of Cenhelm; home of the Deornoth, while the other is the western kingdom of Celebrant; home of the Galiard. However, unlike most races, Humans do not live exclusively within their kingdoms. The majority of Humans live in small villages and townships which dot Haven's countryside. They can also be found trading in many of the cities of other races as well. History ﻿Humans are not a species native to Haven. From what little records we have concerning Humankind before its arrival to the shores of Haven, little is known. What is known however is that the different tribes of Humans, such as the Deornoth, the men of Galiard, the Huna, and the Hammerguard all origionated from the same area, and that all of these tribes left their homes and fled to the sea for the same reason. It is also known that the Deornoth and Galiard tribes were once part of the same kingdom; the Deornoth were the people of the king: warriors and workers. The Galiard are desendants of mages and nobility from that region. It is speculated that the Huna were bitter enemies of these peoples, and that hatred has survived even today. The Hammerguard on the other hand were said to have lived on an island adjacent to the central land mass, and though it is known that they were very much a part of the other tribes' doings, it is not known what alliances they may have had. Human Culture and Politics Humans are known to be the most adaptable and versatile species in Haven. They constantly expand, building massive kingdoms and settling small villages in unclaimed territory. It is humankind's extremely high willpower and determination that put them at the highest level of power in Haven, both politically and militarily. However, not all Humans are united under the same flag. They have split themselves into kingdoms; large self-governing bodies that do follow under the rule of the Empire, but also have their own standing armies and laws that all of their citizens must abide by. In the Human world, Cenhelm has the largest and most powerful professional army, which rivals even that of the Imperial City. Celebrant also has a very powerful standing army, and combined, both kingdoms would have the most powerful fighting force in the world. Renault Rallus, current Emperor of Haven, is a member of the Royal Family; the line of Emperors who have and will rule Haven until the ending of the line. Since the creation of the Empire, the Emperor has been a human. The reasoning for this is that, according to the Sacillum, Humankind was created by all seven gods in unison, and as such, each human contains a part of every element. It is on this basis that the Sacillum reasoned that it could only be a Human who could rule over and make final judgment on the seven Sages. Also, the Grand Cleric, spiritual leader of the Sacillum, is a human. This however is not a position permanently held by Humankind. Upon the death of every Grand Cleric, a new one is named of a different race. Human Warfare Humans are notorious for being versatile warriors; able to use a broad range of weaponry in a broad range of styles. Common human weapons are: *Daggers *Longswords *Shortswords *Claymores *Axes *Hammers *Maces *Longbows *Shortbows Most Human weaponry is made from common metals, such as Iron, Gray Iron, and Steel. The most valuable metal that Humans generally craft with is tempered Gray Iron, which is known as White Steel. Human bows and arrows are made of elm, yew, and ash. Human swords are often rather plain, and are straight and strong, with two slashing ends and a stabbing point. Human Axes can rage greatly, and can come in varieties anywhere from one sided battle axes to massive dual bladed war axes. Maces and Hammers are more uncommon among humans, and are the specialty of the Dango. However, smaller iron versions of Dango crafts are produced by Human smiths. Finally, human bows are also rather plain, and consist mainly of recurved wood, sometimes reinforced with gray iron or steel. Human Armor is also as varying as Human weaponry. Light armor comes in the form of leather, which is sometimes studded with iron for extra protection. Medium armor is made from iron and steel mail. Sometimes it would appear as splintmail, others as chainmail, and in some rare cases scale armor is created. Medium mail armor is the most common form of defense employed by Human foot soldiers and infantrymen. Heavy Armor takes the form of Plate Armor, which is usually crafted from the finest steel and costs exuberant sums of money. Plate armor is employed by rich nobles and knights on the frontlines. Human Magic Use Humans are by no means the most magically adept race, although they do have one of the widest ranges of magical abilities of any species. Unlike other races, Humans have no elemental tie, and therefore have no magical specialization (example: Wood Elves are tied to the forest, therefore they practice nature based magic). Humans are capable of learning many schools of magic, the most commonly practiced schools include purely elemental magic (properly known as Archaic Magic), which varies from spells that freeze ice to spells that create firestorms and everything in between, and healing magic (properly known as Creation Magic), which cures disease and heals wounds and is used chiefly by the High Elves. Unfortunately for Humankind however, unlike most races, Elves in particular, not every Human is capable of practicing magic. In fact, most Humans are totally unable to utilize the arcane arts whatsoever. Those precious few that can are often sent to special schools to learn proper magic use at a young age. They can learn to hold many different professions: Mages that are to join the legion learn Archaic Magic. Mages who wish to train as healers study Creation Magic. Other magic schools that are open to humans for study include Essence Magic, also known as Spirit Magic, a school employed by the Night Elves, as well as Demonology and Necromancy, schools of black magic that cannot be learned in the Mage Institutions. It should also be noted that the diffrent races of Humans are gifted at diffrent magics. The Deornoth for example are known to excel at ice based magic, while the Galiard are extremly magically gifted and are the only people capable of practicing lighting based spells. The Huna on the other hand are masters of fire, while the Hammerguard cannot use any magic at all, and are in fact quite suspicious of all mages. Notable Humans *Aldred *Aromir *Renault Rallus Category:Races Category:Humans